


Sanders Sides Part 2

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: The other Sides discover something happened with Virgil





	Sanders Sides Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! I hope you guys like it!

Roman jolted up from the chair he’d been lounging in, playing a lute and writing a song, something sweet to make up for his words. The lute, usually so carefully cared for, dropped to the ground unnoticed, falling out of his stunned hands. Something was very wrong.  
He rushed out of his room, running face first into Patton, who grabbed his hand and towed him along to the meeting place. Thomas was calling them.  
“Um guys, what was that?” Thomas asked, as they all popped into place. Everyone except… “And where’s Virgil?” He asked, scanning the circle. Roman’s mouth felt dry.  
“I may have said some harsh things earlier that I shouldn’t have, and he may be angry with me at the moment.” He answered, worried eyes meeting Logan’s.  
“Oh. Well are you guys all ok, cause I felt real weird there for a second?” Thomas inquired. Logan cleared his throat.  
“We are all fine as long as you are fine and, obviously, you’re not struggling with a moral dilemma at the moment, so it seems everything is in order.”  
“Ok if you guys say so. See you later, I guess?” Thomas waved them off, still feeling unsettled.  
They popped back into the living room, Patton jumping in first.  
“Ok so what the gosh darn heck was that?”  
“I don’t know, but something obviously disrupted the equilibrium of Thomas’s mind, thus affecting each of us. We all simultaneously felt … something, a loss or warning.” The word loss rang in Roman’s mind.  
“Guys where’s Virgil?” He said softly, stomach twisting.  
In a second, they were all at his door, Patton in the lead. He knocked, surprised as the door opened at his touch, not even in the latch.  
“Kiddo? You in here?” He called, cautiously stepping inside, aware of how private Virgil was about his space. He frowned as he stepped on something, looking down and seeing shattered glass.  
Roman tossed a ball of light up, hovering near the ceiling in the middle of the room, and felt his heart drop. They all stood in shocked silence, taking in the pure destruction of the room. Virgil was usually messy, but this…  
“What… what happened?” Patton asked, picking up a picture of the four of them, the glass broken. He took it out, looking at them all smiling, laughing. A small hint of a smirk on Virgil’s face.  
He looked back up at the others. Roman’s hand was on the hilt of his sword, surveying the scene for danger. Logan’s mind was working overtime, he could practically hear the gears whirring with calculations, looking for clues. For any explanation that didn’t end in disaster.  
Something sparkled in the corner of Roman’s eye. He turned, looking at the wall above Virgil’s desk. He threw his light orb against it, illuminating the entire wall, except where someone else’s power had corrupted it.  
Where it didn’t glow formed two slit pupiled eyes and a sharp toothed smile. His eyes narrowed and his hand clenched the sword so tight it turned white. He hissed the name, full of hate, with all his wrath.  
“Deceit.”  
“You rang?” They all spun towards the doorway, where he leaned carelessly, fedora tipped down over his face, a dark silhouette against the light. Roman lunged forwards, held back by Patton and Logan.  
“What have you done to him?” he demanded, Deceit chuckled, standing straight and looking at him, one gold eye gleaming.  
“What makes you so sure I did anything? Maybe I was just helping a friend in need.”  
“You’re not his friend!” Roman spat. Deceit cocked his head.  
“Because you know Virgil sooo well, don’t you Princey? Is that why he asked me to help him get away from you, all of you, because you’re just such good friends? Because you understand each other so well? Please. How many times have you ignored him, put him down, spoken over him, all but told him he doesn’t belong?”  
“I never said that! I never meant any of that!” Roman spluttered, stricken.  
“Ah, now who’s the liar?” Deceit hissed in his ear, reappearing leaning in the doorway before Roman could even draw his sword, eyes hard as steel.  
“None of that’s true! He’s smart and funny and brave and you… you are a jerk face!” Patton exclaimed, stepping forwards. Deceit rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t even know him. I warned him about you all, when he was first invited to join your little happy band. Told him it would only break his heart, that Sides like us aren’t wanted. Well, now he’s seen what it’s like and he’s come home.”  
“Falsehood! He didn’t know you. No one really does.” Logan exclaimed.  
“Oh, he never told you, did he? We were quite good friends, back in the day. Before you three came barging in. Then again, there’s a lot he hasn’t told you. Take a look around, you might learn some things. Now, I believe our business here is finished.” He stood, twirling his cane.  
“We will get him back.” Roman swore. A smile creeped across Deceit’s face.  
“You’ll have to reach us first.” A hiss of black smoke, and he was gone.  
“What did he mean? What hasn’t Virgil told us?” Patton asked, after a moment of silence.  
“Roman. Come look at this.” It was Logan, paging through a book that had been left ajar on the bed. Coming closer he recognized the sharp, disorderly handwriting as Virgil’s. It was filled with journal entries, all scribbled out fast and desperately, voicing his own despair, his own loathing, his own hopelessness. Reading it, every sharp word, every rebuke, every snide comment, was amplified a thousand-fold in Virgil’s mind. They all glanced at each other, eyes wide.  
“He never said…” Patton trailed off, realizing off course Virgil never said. Why would he, when he thought no one would care? He looked up at the others, shaken. “What do we do now?” He asked. Roman took a deep breath, trying to push away all of Deceit’s words, the journal. Virgil would never listen to Deceit, would never leave with him willingly.  
“We bring Virgil home.”


End file.
